


Goodbye Loneliness

by AsunaMori



Series: HIKARI(VVV) [1]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaMori/pseuds/AsunaMori
Summary: 存档用第一次写完的文，也是第一次认认真真写了一篇同人，而且还是一篇冷CP的同人orz。嘛嘛，凡事只要有开始，才会有后续。以后应该不会再写这个CP了，但是对麻咲的 热爱绝对不会减退。因为背景是半原创的，我想象中的saki和A-drei和原作中还是有些出入，认为人物有崩坏也在情理中。我想象中的两人因为生活在和平的年代，所以少了很多不必要的尖锐，多了很多柔和的色彩。之所以会以音乐为主要题材，是受了《交响情人梦》的影响，千秋大人和野田妹绝配！每一章的标题都是宇多田光的歌名，都是吾辈细心挑选的，和每章的内容相衬。最后，还附赠两章的几乎完全原创的番外~~





	1. Blue

saki的场合  
我对自己麻烦的性格很是失望，可对象就是自己所以基本毫无办法。明明发誓自己不会像糟糕的母亲一样喜欢上飘摇不定的放荡男，可是在晴人最终选择翔子后，我的心思还像昭和年间的家庭主妇一样对这个男子魂萦梦绕。  
但是我又是理智的社会人，所以在意识到自己坠入毫无意义的思绪后，我选择了保全名声和势头的最佳方式：暂时离开娱乐圈，去学习、去忘记。于是我闭着眼睛在一堆地名里瞎指了个地点，竟然在那里遇到了属于自己的命运。

A-Drei的场合  
王族逐渐淡出政治干涉的趋势已定，我听从了父母的选择，在自己另一具有天赋的领域开始了深造。  
离开政治的圆桌多少有些抵触，但是我无法在钢琴上撒气----这件乐器就像我们多尔西亚王族一样古老而高贵，在消亡之前都必须发出动听的乐曲以证明自己的存在。或是激昂，或是低沉，或是欢快，或是宁静……  
再度走到多尔西亚皇家学院的琴房时，我见到了和琴声一样充满神奇的少女。

saki的场合  
经过留学手续、入学考试，我正式成为了多尔西亚皇家学院声乐系的学生，走进了这个完全陌生的世界。  
虽然我学习声乐多年，自认为技巧合格，但是导师对我的评价只是：音色美妙，仍欠技巧。这样的入学评价深深给我一击----流木野咲在吉奥尔流行乐坛可是被称为实力派新人，极具潜力的黑马；出于自己的不甘，我在还不会申请琴房的情况下冲进了一间空的琴房，照着刚拿到的课题的乐谱开始练习起来。  
果然只有在实战时才能发现自己的缺点：连学唱歌时我都这么不踏实，现在连气息的调整都很不科学，一直靠自己摸索混到今天。当时在台上秀技巧唱歌剧片段的我真是傻的可笑----明显揭自己的短。  
越想越生气，于是也越唱越久，甚至都没意识到小小的琴房已经多了一个人。  
我无意识的一回头，发现一个银发、编着多尔西亚传统麻花辫的男生静静地坐在一旁翻看手中的乐谱。瞬间爆发的羞耻感压抑了声带的震动。  
四目对视一两秒后，我才开始用蹩脚的多尔西亚语向他道歉。他很客气地点了点头，回答道：＂你的声音真的很美。＂  
温柔的语气不禁又令我想起了那个好心泛滥的男人，但是眼前的这个男生却给以我晴人所无法给予的安全感。一个异国的陌生人却比相伴几年的人更加亲切，当初看上那个傻瓜的我更是个笨蛋。  
A-Drei的场合  
当我像往日一样走进琴房时，我听到了一个与众不同的声音。  
毫无疑问那是女孩的歌声，却灵动得不象人类。那是一个黑发的亚洲少女，纤细窈窕，给人近似于透明的感觉。她举着乐谱，十分投入地练习，我进入琴房时都没能察觉到。  
当我在翻阅新课题的乐谱时，歌声戛然而止。黑发少女满脸通红地看着我，用还不熟练的多尔西亚语说＂抱歉，我忘了申请房间＂。  
作为一名观众，我表达了自己的欣赏和敬仰，夸赞她美丽的音色：这是我从未听到过的，就算是皇家艺术团都没有这样神奇的声音。  
如果要形容她的声音，我能联想到的是夏季黄昏时天空初露的深蓝。

saki的场合  
这就是我遇到A-Drei的全过程，当时我并不知道他的名字和身份，也没有其他的交流。随便占用别人申请的琴房实在不好意思，于是我很快收拾东西就走了。  
接下来的日子里，我开始了前所未有的专心学习的生活：为了不分心，我连经纪人都屏蔽了一阵子；所幸我被甩之类的八卦新闻没有出现，倒是因为我的逃离使公司高层和歌迷们挺失望的。但不管怎么样，我流木野咲是自己的主人，我自己的决定才是最重要的。  
我的付出带来了一定的惊喜。不久后我开始感觉自己比以前有了本质上的飞越，导师也给予了我一定的肯定，甚至要将我推荐给一位正在创作音乐剧的教授，帮助他完成一个章节的创作。  
当我推门进入教授所在的琴房时，再次邂逅了那个银发男生。

A-Drei的场合  
这次以导师为缘由，我再次见到了saki。她看上去十分兴奋，却又有些措手不及。导师将我们互相介绍后，才得知她的姓名。  
王族的教育里从来就少不了各国语言的学习，因此我知道saki是吉奥尔人，而且名字的意思很好：花开与笑容。  
比起两周前的偶然会面，saki似乎比上次还紧张。在导师授意时只是点头，却没发出一点声音。直到练习开始时，我才有幸再次听到那与众不同的天籁。

saki的场合  
不敢多说自己发音蹩脚的多尔西亚语的我，只好傻傻地不停点头，等到教授示意开始时我才开始发出第一个音符。  
教授说A-Drei的钢琴弹的比他还好，所以在创作音乐剧时经常会邀请他来帮忙。这反而加重了我的压力，像是在面对一个强大的对手。这次虽然是个普通的练习，我却以当时出道试音的态度去发挥。终于，我看到了教授脸上满足的笑容。  
A-Drei的演奏果然十分优秀，明明是伴奏，却异常出众。不服输的我则拼命维持着自己声音的辨识度。如此，我们就维持着演奏和演唱的默契，把教授给我的乐谱完整地演示完毕。  
随着最后一个音符的完结，我的注意力才回到周围的事物，发现教授已经不在了，只有我和A-Drei两人。顿时气氛尴尬起来。

A-Drei的场合  
saki的歌声停下后，她又像上次那样，才发觉到房间里少了个人。  
当时我还以为saki是个内向的孩子，所以在她手足无措时率先领导话题。  
“你是吉奥尔人么？”  
她默默地点了点头，还是没有发出别的声音。  
“……我会说吉奥尔的官方语言，如果你觉得合适的话不妨用母语说话吧。”  
我一直都不擅长表示友好，为此我的同伴们常常嘲笑我的不善言辞。这次貌似又把事情弄复杂了：saki的目光里似乎多了一点愤怒。  
“我确实不太会说多尔西亚语，还真是帮了大忙了。”  
少女的声音操纵着这门东方语言，轻快地像只小云雀。

saki的场合  
说完那句话时，我又开始几个星期前那样自我厌恶了。  
面前的这个男生明显是在表示友好，尽量不让还不敢说多尔西亚语的我感觉尴尬，而我居然即刻展现了自己糟糕的本性——我真是太差劲了。  
“抱歉，刚才有冒犯到您吧。”  
本该充满歉意的我却接收到了A-drei的道歉，瞬间我的心情坠入到了谷底。  
教授就像救星一样出现了，中年的他还像孩童一般笑嘻嘻的，打趣道“两个人就聊上了”。  
我把刚刚的录音交给他，请他指点我的表现。他戴着耳机，闭上眼摇头晃脑地沉浸在自己的世界里。顿时，气氛又回到了当初尴尬。  
“嗯！”教授突然发出的声音吓了我一跳，“如果你会跳舞的话就可以让你在学校演出了。”  
得到了充分的肯定！

A-drei的场合  
Saki看上去十分开心，都能感觉到她四周都开出了小花。  
她很小声地说了声“谢谢”，然后突然转向我，小步跑了过来。  
“非常感谢你的伴奏，今天我唱的很开心！”  
saki感激的目光扫去了此前的尴尬，同时我也得以清楚得观察她的面容。  
“能为你伴奏很是荣幸。”  
她的喜悦同样也感染了教授。教授提议请我们两个去吃饭，作为今天的报答。  
我们很随意地在学校里的咖啡厅点了些东西，开始闲谈起来。  
Saki并不像我一开始认为的那样内向：相反，她十分活跃，和曾经在吉奥尔留学的教授聊得不亦乐乎。从她的话里，我才知道她本人在吉奥尔作为歌手出道快3年了，在亚洲有相当的人气和声望。  
“A-drei在我们多尔西亚也很有名哦，年纪轻轻就拿过很多奖，而且还是……”教授这是要揭露我的身份吗？  
“其实我没那么了不起，和流木野小姐比差远了。”我趁机引开话题，生怕教授把我贵族的身份揭穿了。  
其实这并不是对外人的不信任，而是一旦让别人知道了我出身王族的身份，大家看待我的眼光就会掺杂各种别的元素。因此，我的朋友很少。可能也就是在这个时候，我开始有了想接近saki的欲望。


	2. Goodbye Happiness

Saki的场合  
眼见天色已晚，我们离开咖啡厅，彼此告别。  
可能是职业病作怪，我居然向教授和A-drei递上了自己的名片！正式出道后的我还是改不了当年在培训所时养成的习惯，为此经纪人没少唠叨。原本觉得这是作为一名歌手在事业中必须遵守的规则，但是把这个习惯带到校园里果然还是欠妥当的……  
回住处的路上，我才意识到A-drei是第二个让我全心信任的人，而且认识时间不超过3小时……  
收拾收拾东西，我又出发去上学校为留学生设置的语言课，在路上却遇到了决不想遇到的人。  
那个有着我异常熟悉的自来卷的脑袋，还有翡翠色瞳仁……然后这些印象的所有者竟然站在暗处，以一种我常常在电影里看见的姿势和一个身材更高大的男人拥吻搂抱在一起！  
我悄悄地走上前，另外那个男子立刻就察觉到了我的存在，眼神像鹰一样锐利，充满了不快和侵略感。他有着和A-drei相似的发色，却是更为干练的短发；而他紧紧抱在怀中的男子却在激烈的接吻中显得十分娇小，竟然发出了哭声似的呜咽。  
“晴人？”我壮着胆子，装作不在意那个男子的目光，试探性地发问。  
果然不出所料，回过头的正是晴人。当时我就感觉天雷滚滚，大地似乎都在摇晃——你……不是和翔子……  
晴人满脸通红，半天发不出一点声音。  
“晴人，她是谁？”  
一旁的男子用低沉的声音问着，虽然只是疑问，但是语气里的火药味浓厚，和女人们争风吃醋时的样子如出一辙。  
“我叫流木野咲，是晴人的前女友。”  
我当然也不示弱。虽然我们已经分开两个月了，但是也不能在气势上输给任何人，即使眼前这个男人有着断袖之癖。  
“噢？那我们干什么都和你无关了吧。”  
你是故意气我的吧！  
其实最令我生气的不是这个来历不明的男子，而是仍像个小媳妇一样默不作声的、我的前男友。扭扭捏捏的样子和当时——在深夜的街道上大方地牵着我的手的男生是同一个人吗？！  
“晴人，翔子呢？”  
我尽力维持最后的理智，拼命压抑着冲上前扇他耳光的冲动。  
当时我选择放手，不仅是因为晴人对我没有感觉，更是因为我的情敌——指南翔子，是个比我好很多的姑娘，我不想因为优柔寡断、犹豫不决的他失去我唯一的同性好友，所以我率先提出了分手。但是我充分地意识到，自己才是被甩的那个人。  
可是在我留下祝福和遗憾离开后的两个月后，他居然以这般颠覆的姿态出现在我的面前。  
“啊？翔子啊……她在吉奥尔。”  
你真的是傻子吗？我不是问你这个！  
呆傻的他崩断了我脑内最后一根维持理智的神经。我冲上前去，挥手向他的脸扇去。但是这一连贯的动作被一旁的男子制止了。  
银发的男子抓住我挥起的手臂，用力地把我甩开，然后搂着晴人的肩膀。  
“咔擦”一声，我们三个同时朝前望去。  
是A-drei和一个红发小少年。那个红发的孩子手里拿着手机，似乎正好拍下了刚才这一幕。  
“我前女友和我男朋友的修罗场！”  
那个孩子套用此前吉奥尔播放的动漫番剧的片名吐槽。话说那部动画片的OP还是我的单曲！  
“L-elf……你在做什么？”  
A-drei似乎和那个银发少年相识，而且吃惊程度似乎不亚于刚才的我。  
“接吻。”  
那个叫L-elf的男子冷静地出奇，丝毫不觉得羞耻或尴尬。

“晴人，你真是个人渣！”  
我扔下这句话，头也不回地离开了。

A-drei的场合  
明明只是打算和Q-vier一起出去散步，却发现了我的挚友不为人知的一面。  
而且今天刚刚认识的女孩也牵扯其中。  
Saki十分气愤地走开后，L-elf不做任何解释，带着一旁的吉奥尔男子也迅速地离开了，留下一阵眩晕的我和饶有兴致的Q-vier。  
“呐呐，A-drei，L-elf居然是同性恋诶！你说要不要把照片交给媒体啊？”  
“当然不行啊！”  
说不行的原因，首先是因为同样是贵族出身的L-elf是不能被媒体抓住八卦的把柄的——他的父亲是皇家海军司令，儿子的放荡行为只会为原本摇摇欲坠的王党派增加危机。还有则是吉奥尔偶像的saki——如果将她牵扯进来，只有更多的误解和麻烦。  
“哎~这么有意思的事情居然不能分享，真是遗憾呐。”  
我夺过Q-vier手中的手机，立即删除了那张照片，然后做好准备被他缠着抱怨整个晚上。

几天后，我再次遇到了saki，她正在露天咖啡店看书。  
“你好，现在很忙吗？”  
我上前打了声招呼，saki抬起头来，脸上写满了倦意，却又强打起精神，向我微笑着回应“没事”。  
经历了前几天那戏剧性一幕的saki果然还在意着。  
我在她旁边坐下，直接切入正题。  
“那个，照片已经删除了。还有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”  
Saki释然一笑，“其实我已经不在意那个了。”  
我知道这是她在逞强——作为L-elf的好友，当我看见那一幕时承受到的震撼也足以让我瞠目结舌好几个小时。而saki，则是那个吉奥尔人的前女友，见到以前的恋人和同性亲密的样子，果然很是难受吧。  
我决定转开话题，将教授刚刚给我传达的命令告诉她。  
“教授说你的表现很好，希望以后你还能过去帮助他。还有，”我拿出夹在书里的saki的名片，“名片里的联系方式似乎无效，不介意的话可以告诉我准确的号码吗？”  
Saki接过名片，尴尬地干笑了几声。“我真是太不注意了，居然把还在吉奥尔的联系方式给了你和教授。”说罢，她拿起笔，在名片的背面写上了联系方式。  
“我还不习惯用短信，所以还是以E-mail为主。要联系的话电话和信息都行。”  
我将名片重新夹进书中，便简单道别了。

当晚，在和朋友聚会的活动室里，H-neun“一脸不轨”地出现了。  
“A-drei，听说你最近很得意啊~”  
我把他随便搭在肩上的手挪开，“我不还和以前一样么？”  
“话说今天和你说话的那个女孩是谁？好像是个吉奥尔人吧。”  
“流木野咲哦！吉奥尔的明星！”Q-vier横卧在沙发上，手中还不停地玩弄着游戏。  
“你认识她？Q-vier。”  
“那是当然啦~我入宅多年，对吉奥尔的娱乐圈还是有所了解的嘛~”Q-vier敲了敲H-neun的脑袋，引发了两人惯例中孩童般的打闹。  
一旁的X-eins叹了口气，走到我面前，开始聊起来。  
“即使你已经不会再涉足政治了，还是小心为好。别像L-elf那样闯出大祸。”  
我抬头看了看四周。“话说L-elf呢？”  
Q-vier抢答道：“应该又去和小男友约会了吧。”  
都是一群不让人省心的家伙！

其实在没见到saki的前几天，我还是会时不时地想起她。  
自那天起，L-elf玩起了失踪，那个吉奥尔男子也没有出现过。对于saki而言，其实这才是最好的事情吧。  
回想她疲惫的样子，突然有些担心不会再听到她那银铃似的笑声。

Saki的场合  
挣扎了好一段时间，我终于下定决心，给远在吉奥尔的翔子打电话。  
听声音她好像在社团里忙碌，本打算换时间联系，但是翔子一点也不介意，反而说让我顺应时差打电话太麻烦了。听到她这样说时，眼泪开始止不住地流。  
“翔子，你还好吧？”  
“我很好啊！你在多尔西亚怎么样了？那里好像比较冷吧，平时要多注意身体呢！”  
翔子……为什么你对谁都这么好……  
“嗯。那个，我前几天在学校碰到了晴人，他怎么来这边了？”我想尽快切入正题，生怕翔子的关心让我更想回国。  
“啊，啊。那个，咲，你听了可千万别生气啊。”  
嗯？什么？  
“其实，晴人可能不打算回来了。他和你分手的原因是因为……抱歉！我一直都没跟你说清楚！  
“其实晴人是个gay！他怕被别人知道所以违心答应和你交往，后来在你提出分手时才骗你说和我在一起……  
“喂？saki？还在么？  
“真的很对不起啊，saki！”  
我挂掉了电话，感觉浑身无力。  
太糟糕了。  
以前听过一个冷笑话：如果让你的男朋友只能从“出轨”和“出柜”中选择一样，你会选择接受哪个？当时我还认真的想了想，选择让他“出轨”。当时讲冷笑话的姑娘公布了“官方”答案：我会让他“出殡”。  
没想到类似的事情居然会发生在我的身上：原本以为是他出轨，其实是他为准备出柜。  
呵呵！晴人，祝你幸福。

A-drei的场合  
和saki约好了再给导师帮忙，我早早地来到琴房开始准备。  
没想到，saki竟然来的更早。她正趴在桌上休息，一旁散乱的乐谱上全是铅笔做的记号。  
即使经历了那种事情，saki还是会在音乐上全力以赴。  
她的睡眠似乎很浅，当我小心地打开琴盖时，saki就醒了。  
“下午好啊，A-drei。”这是她第一次叫我的名字，而且是第一次用多尔西亚语和我打招呼。  
“下午好，导师说他半小时后才会来。你先再休息下吧。”  
Saki的精神似乎好多了，走上前来，拿出一份手写的乐谱。  
“这是我在吉奥尔自己偷偷写的歌，我想听听A-drei会怎样演奏。”saki的眼神更加狡黠，就像准备干坏事的孩子一样。  
“可以啊，只要你不介意。”  
我接受了她的“挑战”，读完谱后开始弹起来。  
我惊讶于saki的才华——她本人声称自己没有进过学院正式学习，一直都是个仅靠自学的流行歌手。但是这篇短短的乐章充满了丰富的感情，就像saki本人一样灵动，却又有着淡淡的哀伤。  
曲罢，唯一的听众热烈鼓掌。  
“流木野小姐果然很厉害，流行音乐驾驭的这么出色……”  
“saki，”她略微皱眉，示意着，“如果允许我叫你A-drei的话，你也该直接叫我的名字。”  
小小的喜悦如郁金香，在心头开放。

Saki的场合  
一来二去，A-drei应该成了我在多尔西亚第一个朋友了吧。  
那首曲子是我在和晴人分手后，把自己关在工作室憋了两个星期的产物。那是我第一次自己写歌，第一次发现就算有了灵感，要写出一首完整的歌还是很艰难的。这是我跑到海外进修的另一原因——即使没有男人，女人还是要自强的。  
A-drei问我是否有给这首歌起名，我便自嘲地随便编了个名。  
“呃……叫Goodbye Happiness。”  
“意外的是个忧伤的名字呢。”  
“算是吧。心情不好的时候写的。”  
这样有一句没一句地进行着对话，直到教授来了才结束。  
不知道为什么，A-drei在弹琴的时候我就能忘掉那些不快，我能全身心地投入到音乐中——在教授编写的音乐剧中，女主角是个苦命的贵族少女，为了逃离父亲为自己订下的婚约，假扮成一个少年来到国王面前诉苦，说自己是那个出逃少女的爱慕者，希望能够成全他们的爱情。经过国王的重重考验，少女为自己争取到了婚恋自由，并得到了广泛的尊重和认可。  
据说这个故事是历史故事改编的，女主角是以多尔西亚女王纳斯卡嘉二世为原型。曾经的我也像这个少女一样，为了自己的未来拼命向上爬——原本该14岁出道的我，因为不愿接受潜规则而被雪藏至17岁。后来我和某个网络音乐创作者合作，发布了属于自己的歌曲，才让大众知道了我的存在。可以说，今天的成就，基本都是靠我拼命争取来的。  
所以，我怎么可以被一次失败的恋爱打倒呢？！  
“Cut！saki，休息下吧。老这么练下去对嗓子不好哦。”教授的话让我回过神来。我看了看时间，已经唱了2个小时。  
A-drei向我点了点头，似乎知道我在想什么。


	3. Can you keep a secret

A-drei的场合  
Saki恢复地很好，高涨的情绪也使导师十分满意。从导师的样子看，saki作为校内试演女主角的希望越来越大了。此前教授也叫我搜索过saki的演出记录，发现她本人多才多艺，应该能很好地扮演音乐剧中的女主角——只需要再磨练磨练技艺。  
休息时，saki还抱着本书。几天不见的时间里，saki似乎一直在学多尔西亚语，今天对话时就能明显感觉到她的进步。  
导师在一旁修改乐谱时，有人似乎一直在琴房的门口偷看。红色的头发，不用多说，那就是Q-vier。  
我打开门，Q-vier很自然地走进来，和教授打了招呼，直接走到saki面前。  
“那个，很早之前我就有的事情想问你了。你以前有以‘Miya‘的艺名给’My Last Vow‘唱过OP吧。”  
只见saki脸色一变。瞧见此状，Q-vier居然更高兴了。  
“我说呢！一直都觉得是你的声音！”  
Saki猛地站起来，拽着Q-vier走出琴房，我也跟了出去。  
“你怎么知道这个游戏的？”saki很紧张地问道。  
“因为H-neun喜欢后宫游戏嘛~我就从3-ch的推荐里找了这个。听说游戏在你们吉奥尔那里很火……”saki赶紧捂住Q-vier停不下的嘴，顿时感觉他们两个就像姐弟一样，心里竟产生一丝不快。  
saki的脸上浮现出了杀气，皮笑肉不笑。  
“未成年人还是好好读书去，大人的东西不是你们碰的，知道么？”  
如果旁边有个小孩的话，多半会被saki吓哭……

Saki的场合  
如果A-drei不在旁边，我可能真的会杀了这个死小孩。  
那可是我拼命想抹去的黑历史啊！凭什么要在我再次振作起来的时候又冒出来了！  
3年前正式出道时，我曾经为后宫18禁游戏“My Last Vow”演唱了OP。当时接到这份工作时我是竭力反对，但是公司的人就是想故意和我对着干，非要用这种东西伤我的自尊，还软硬兼施，说“只要唱了这首歌就给你出唱片”。最后，我妥协了，以“Miya”的艺名发售了这首单曲，最后我连这首歌的薪酬都不要了——我发誓再也不唱这种歌，也不想和这件黑历史事件再有瓜葛。  
所幸的是游戏的出品公司在半年后倒闭了，第二部的出版几乎不再可能。但是据说由于游戏内容十分劲爆，在死宅间很受欢迎。  
可是没想到几年后在海外，黑历史还是被扒出来“鞭尸”了！  
看着A-drei不解的样子，就能想象出这个死小孩如果给他解释了事情后吃惊的表情。不要啊！千万不要说出来！  
怀着“憎恨”与羞耻，我恨不得就这么憋死他。  
可不料想，又一个和这个死孩子一样调皮的“大猴子”出现了。我听见A-drei喊他“H-neun”。  
死孩子挣开我的胳膊，跑到H-neun面前，很兴奋地说：“H-neun，她就是Miya，唱游戏OP的那个！”  
黄发的青年眼中似乎有篝火被点燃了，抓起我的手开始说个不停。  
“你就Miya啊！我真的很喜欢你唱的OP哟！没想到你还是个大美女耶~你本人玩了这个游戏吗？我是丽塔和珍妮双飞派的……”  
只见A-drei很不耐烦地甩开H-neun的手，让我得以“自由”。  
“H-neun，对初次见面的女生不能这么轻浮！”  
黄发青年道歉后，竟然邀请我参加明晚举行的舞会。  
“那不是多尔西亚贵族学生的私人聚会么？我只是个留学生，不太合适吧。”  
“没事没事啦~那个聚会一般都是男多女少，多个女生参加是很值得高兴的哦……A-drei的舞跳得不错哦~”H-neun话音刚落，就被A-drei从背部袭击了一拳。  
“A-drei！很痛啊！”  
“你能不能好好说话？！”  
“矮油~帮你找个舞伴都不行了吗？”  
看似争吵，其实是朋友之间信任和友爱的表现。刚刚还烦恼着黑历史的我，却被这欢乐的气氛瞬间治愈了。看见A-drei有些手足无措的样子，着实觉得有些惊喜。  
“会去的哦，A-drei。”  
A-drei他们三人都愣愣地看着我。H-neun使劲回敬了A-drei一拳，“还不快感谢我~Q-vier我们走吧。”  
A-drei的脸从刚才吵闹开始就泛着微红，现在已经是涨红的状态了。所谓青春，就是这个样子的吧！

A-drei的场合  
Saki的答应让我感觉到了前所未有的快乐，脸开始不由自主地发烫。  
回到琴房时，导师开玩笑说我像是被开水泼了一样。  
当天的任务结束后，我和saki很默契地一齐离开了琴房。  
在走廊里我们谁也没有说话。saki先开口说道：  
“我知道A-drei是王族哦。”  
看着我不解的表情，saki立刻解释道：“你的发型和H-neun说的话就已经暴露了。”  
她果然是个聪慧的女孩，敏感又细心。  
“我没有要隐瞒的意思，只是……”没等我说完，saki转过身正面对着我，我只好停下，同样正视着她的双眼。  
“每个人都有自己的秘密，而且是对谁都无法说出的吧。”saki微笑着说道，“刚刚那个孩子问我的事情是我除了失恋以外，最难面对的过去；和晴人一样，他也有着难以吐露的秘密——他明明连只蚂蚁都不舍得踩伤，却会为了自己的秘密伤害我。所以啊，A-drei，就算你不告诉我，我也不会觉得你有任何错。”  
黄昏的阳光下，saki显得很温柔。  
“谢谢，很少有人能体谅我这一点。”  
是的，当年我刚开始读书时，当有人知道我是某个亲王的后代时，永无休止的欺侮和争吵就开始了——他们把对王族的怨气全洒在年仅7岁的我的身上。转学后，然后升学，我都再也没有暴露过自己的家世。直到大学，周围有相当多的相同出身的同伴，才让我有所释怀。但是，要和平民出身的学生们交往，不论是心理上还是交际上都存在着巨大的差异，几乎要使我放弃了。但是saki却重新燃起了我的希望。  
“你会跳哪些舞呢？”  
“准确的说，我以前只和一些亲属女眷跳过交谊舞。华尔兹和布鲁斯都会些。”  
“伦巴呢？”  
我笑了。  
“很奇怪吗？我很喜欢拉丁舞。”  
“那可是H-neun的专长，他在场没人敢跳。”  
“那可不行，H-neun有些高了，我得再长个几厘米才行。”  
无意识中，我已经十分习惯与 saki对话了。


	4. Traveling

Traveling  
Saki的场合  
有A-drei和H-neun的引导，我很快就融入了那晚的舞会。  
原来我们对多尔西亚贵族充满了误解：其实我们的不同仅仅在于出身，男生同样喜欢体育和网络游戏，女生也喜欢八卦娱乐圈的是是非非。大家都在20岁左右，相处地十分融洽。  
唯一的遗憾是没能看见H-neun跳伦巴，而原因却是因为我拒绝了他的邀请。  
其实我是想看A-drei跳舞的样子。我们仅仅跳了两支舞，就坐下来聊个不停。他的同伴们都很友好，有着各自的特色。不过，似乎没能看见那个叫L-elf的男子。Q-vier似乎要提起他时，A-drei和X-eins就会立刻转移话题。感觉他们是在竭力排除这个名叫L-elf的人的存在。  
晴人，应该没事吧。  
愉快的夜晚结束后，我们彼此又回归了忙碌的生活。  
正在练习时，手机嗡鸣。  
是A-drei的E-mail，说是有“非找我不可的事情”需要商量。  
不知道为什么，我就想到了晴人。

见到A-drei后，我更加肯定了这个想法。  
“流木野小姐。”见外的称呼又回来了╭(╯^╰)╮  
如果是平时的A-drei，他绝对会察觉到我的不爽然后立刻改口。  
由此可以推断出，什么大事发生了吧。  
“还记得我的朋友L-elf么？”  
“当然记得啊，现在想起来还感觉有些微妙。”  
A-drei深吸一口气，尽力维持冷静地说出了后面令我无法淡定的话。  
“他，和你认识的那个吉奥尔人，时缟晴人，两个人私奔到ARUS去了。但是事情没那么简单，时缟晴人把自己的护照给弄丢了，滞留在阿拉斯加的机场。”  
听完这话，脑子里顿时一阵眩晕。其实我早就不在意晴人到底是喜欢男人还是喜欢女人，也不打算再管他做出怎样的选择。但是……能不能别惹出这么多麻烦啊！  
“没有护照他怎么上的飞机？”我反问道，希望能找出些线索。  
A-drei扶额叹气，他似乎也被这对“鲁莽”的情侣折腾得头疼。  
“其实是因为L-elf向家人宣布了自己和时缟晴人的关系。他的父亲一心急就想拆散他俩，居然派人上飞机把时缟晴人的护照偷走了。”  
时缟晴人，你能不能照顾好自己？  
“那……找我做什么？”  
“时缟晴人联系了吉奥尔大使馆的人，说只要有合理的身份证明就能给临时补办手续。”  
这下我终于理解了：晴人居然还信任我，在这种紧要关头还会想要依靠我。  
晴人的取向可能只有我和翔子知道，能帮他做身份证明的除了他那毫不知情的父母以外，只有我俩了。但是翔子是指南总理的女儿，断然不适合去做这件事，于是照顾他的重担就自然而然地转交到了前女友——我的手里。  
揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，我还是选择了最省事的做法。  
“做身份证明还需要哪些证件？我好一并带过去。”  
A-drei拿出笔，在纸上用我们本国的语言写下了需要的材料。他的字写的很好，如果不看他本人，还会以为是本国人写的。

A-drei的场合  
好些时间没联系的L-elf终于打来个电话，带来了更加麻烦的事端。  
只不过能让L-elf向他人求助，说明事情远不止表面上那么简单。他指名要求saki去做这件事，应该说他残忍呢，还是精明？  
Saki的愤怒是意料之中的，但是她的迅速接纳却又令我刮目相看——其实当初我的想法是，如果saki不愿做的话，我也不会帮L-elf。  
几天后，saki从吉奥尔借到了快件，包装都还没来得急拆开，就急急地朝阿拉斯加赶去。作为L-elf的挚友，和saki的陪同，我也丢下手中的事情一同赶了过去。  
在机场，我们见到了L-elf和时缟晴人。Saki见到时缟晴人的那一刹那，完全不顾形象地踢了他一脚。  
“你知不知道你这么任性让多少人担心！翔子在那边急的差点在伯父伯母面前哭出来了，还拼命是把你的秘密守住了！犬塚前辈和爱娜酱一直在联系大使馆，基本上就住在学校里了……”saki第一次在我面前展露出自己的极度不安，哭腔和颤抖的身体都显示着她一直压抑的气愤和担忧。  
为了不让局面失控，L-elf把时缟晴人带走了，我留下来等saki恢复平静。  
“你知道吗，晴人……从以前就让人没少操心。我们还没在一起时……他总是不拒绝其他人的……要求，结果自己的事搞的一团糟。当时我会喜……欢上他，居然还因为同情他这一点，希望能靠自己努力帮助他……就算分手了，有怨恨过他，但是也从没哪一个时候希望……他惹出更多的麻烦……”在机场的咖啡厅里，saki一直抽泣着，断断续续地发泄心里的怨气。我只是静静地听着，才发现其实自己还有多么不了解她。  
“他爱跟谁就跟谁去，但是……”saki突然停下了话语，垂下了头。  
她好像看到了什么，我顺着她刚才的目光看过去，并没有发现什么。  
“A-drei，我觉得我们还是先买下口罩和墨镜吧。”  
嗯？

Saki的场合  
尽管离开吉奥尔才2个月，但是我对某些事物的警觉还维持着。  
比如说，刚才在机场咖啡厅对面的神秘闪光不禁让我打了一个寒颤。虽然我在世界范围内没有什么知名度，但是在吉奥尔和其他亚洲国家，还是有挺多人能认出我的。如果在这里被爆出什么新闻，估计还会牵连到A-drei和L-elf，按X-eins的话说，足以威胁到多尔西亚王党派。  
晴人啊，晴人……  
我拉着A-drei到附近的便利店，很快就挑好了足够遮住整张脸的装备：不会太夸张的女式墨镜，鸭舌帽，还有适合A-drei的平光镜和口罩。看见我熟练戴上这些“防狗设备”时，A-drei发挥了自己“天然呆”的潜质，十分不解地看着我。  
“A-drei，你应该也算是在公众面前露过脸的人吧。如果爆出了什么不好的新闻，我们四个都得遭殃。”听到我故作玄虚的话语，A-drei急忙戴上了平光镜和口罩，慌张的样子很是可爱，扫去了残留在心头最后那些不快。  
晴人顺利过关后，我们乘车往吉奥尔大使馆驶去，所幸阿拉斯加有办事处，免去了再次登机的麻烦。  
在路上，我们四个一句话都没说。  
我只是一直盯着外面的风景：4月的阿拉斯加和吉奥尔的春天相比居然还有些寒冷，而正是这种寒冷的气候才使街道如此宁静。  
在办事处的办公室，工作人员要求我证明自己的身份。  
“流木野咲，20岁，吉奥尔raising star艺能事务所艺员。现在在多尔西亚皇家学院音乐学院声乐系就读。是当事人时缟晴人的……”  
我看了一眼在场的吉奥尔人，年龄都在30到40岁左右，应该没有很了解像我这样的年轻艺人的人吧。  
“……的前女友。”  
不知道为什么，身后的L-elf咳了一声。  
工作人员接着问：“有能证明关系的证据吗？”  
证据？我们交往时，我已经是出道的艺人，照片什么的自然不能留存。而直到我们两个关系的不相关者，我能想到的只有还在国内的翔子……但是，在他们面前提到现任总理的宝贝女儿合适吗？  
“呃，只要能证明我们曾是男女朋友关系就行吗？”  
“理论上是可以的。”  
我看了耷拉着脑袋的晴人一眼，狠下心说出了自己觉得很不应该在这种场合说出来的话。  
“他的大腿内侧有一条长约5厘米的疤痕，是外科手术留下的痕迹。”  
在场的男男女女都倒吸一口冷气，背对着L-elf的我此刻开始能感觉到来自他那个方向的杀气。  
提问的大叔居然和晴人一样脸红的快熟透了，这是我反击的最好时机。“这样可以证明我们的关系了吧。”  
大叔愣愣得看着我，突然眼角含着泪光冲了出去。这时，旁边的工作人员解释道说，他其实是我的忠实粉丝……  
除了中间这段诡异的插曲，晴人的临时证件还是被顺利办好了。

A-drei的场合  
和saki认识2个月，已经知道她很有个性，而且常常语出惊人。但是刚才的话给我的震撼似乎远大于那天看见L-elf和时缟晴人的举动。  
回机场的路上，saki似乎一直看着车窗外，始终没有看我们这三个男生。  
L-elf坐在我旁边，用沉默诠释着熊熊妒火；而对面的时缟晴人好像一直都没搞清楚情况，好几次想和saki搭话，却欲言又止。  
下了车，L-elf就拉着时缟晴人离开了，留下我和saki两人在机场大厅门口。  
这是saki才转过头来，抬头俏皮地看了看我，终于忍不住笑了出来。而且越笑越夸张……  
“啊，逗死我了……你们……不会真的……哈哈哈……”这回的语无伦次是比哭泣还强烈的狂笑所致。面对saki的古灵精怪，其实我还不能猜出其中的原因。  
过了好一会儿，saki才平静下来。  
“我就是想气气那对笨蛋情侣，谁叫他们那么让人操心。”  
“那……你刚才说的是假的？”  
“不是啦~晴人所有的文档资料全在我这里，连他小时候的病历都在。病历上写着他以前大腿内侧封过几针，我才没见过呢！话说我们在交往时，他连换衣服都不敢在我面前，更别提亲密行为了。”  
不得不承认，saki真的是个很厉害的角色。  
事情解决后，我们才意识到自己从昨天深夜起都还没吃过东西。我们走进一家普通的快餐店，在那里我第一次吃到了平民快餐。  
等待回国的飞机时，我们坐在远离玻璃的角落里，压低着声音闲聊起来。  
Saki意外地说起了自己的过去：她所讨厌的花心父亲和懦弱胆小的母亲，进入事务所时饱受前辈欺负的事情，以及在学校时遇到时缟晴人和其他友好的伙伴时的事情。原来saki的心里藏着这么多事，不管是苦痛还是欢乐，在她看来都是珍贵的回忆。  
“我想在短暂的人生中留下自己存在过的痕迹，所以当初想成为明星。”  
“难道不是因为喜欢唱歌？”  
“其实喜欢上唱歌是进入艺能班以后的事情了。当时我想当个演员，但是事务所要求我往歌唱事业上发展。跟着学了一段时间后，才发现自己已经爱上了音乐。”  
Saki在回忆时，眼神都会变得飘浮，就像在做梦一样。  
“A-drei是从什么时候喜欢上钢琴的？”  
“我的母亲年轻时就是个优秀的钢琴家，但是为了结婚放弃了事业，此后只在家里弹琴。可能是从小听着母亲的琴声长大，我就自然而然的重复了她之前的选择。”  
但是和saki不同的是，我曾一度想放弃音乐，投身于政治，支持日益衰退的王党派。父母的劝阻和L-elf的冷静分析最终清除了我对政治的一腔热情。那段时间虽有烦闷苦恼过，但是在琴声中我总能冷静下来，直到那天听到saki的歌声，我才意识到自己是如此热爱音乐，希望找到世界上最完美的旋律。


	5. Prisoner of Love

Saki的场合  
本以为回到校园后我会回到之前的忙碌的学习生活，但是我最害怕的风波还是来了。  
经纪人追到学校来了，拿着一本杂志站在我的面前，气急败坏地说到：“流木野小姐，你在这两个月干了什么？！”  
我接过她手中的杂志，之间封面上印着的俨然是那天在机场的A-drei和我！  
果然是狗仔队！  
“你能解释下这是什么吗？！”

等经纪人数落完后，我才得知这份杂志将会在这周周三发布，预计将掀起娱乐界的一场地震——看来人们还远没有淡忘离开的流木野咲，竟然让我有些得意忘形。  
翻开杂志，我看到了其中各种事实和妄想的八卦产物。  
【王子和灰姑娘的恋爱？！】  
【流行小天后流木野咲和多尔西亚贵族的浪漫海外约会】  
诸如此类的标题不需多说，都是指向我和A-drei的绯闻。但是我并没有很着急，相反我到庆幸那天的相机并没对着晴人和L-elf。  
“我们确实一起去了国外，但是当天又坐飞机回来了。”虽然事实如此，但是经纪人认为缺乏更加具有说服力的说辞。  
“那个，我今天晚上回去联系下他。如果你觉得有必要和他商讨下对策，我可以介绍下。”  
经纪人还是一脸不满地看着我。“流木野小姐，你还是不肯说实话么？”  
她比我年长10岁，我的一举一动都被她看穿了。所以我也不打算说谎，但是也不会做过多解释。  
“不会说的。因为这样会有更严重的事情发生。”  
到时候，不禁是我，连A-drei最关心的朋友也要遭殃，然后顺应X-eins的预言。

当晚，我就跑到A-drei常去的地方找了很久，但是就是没有他的影子。所幸遇上H-neun。  
“是来找A-drei的吗？他今天回家去了。你还是打电话吧。”  
“哎，这种事还是当面说比较好。”  
H-neun迷起眼睛，怪声怪气地说道：“哎呀~saki酱终于要向王子殿下表白了呢~”  
“闭嘴，然后不许再提。”

没想到下决心给A-drei打电话居然比上次联系翔子更让人纠结！  
以A-drei的性格，他可能也不知道该如何应付。但是我也还没想出合理的说辞，难道我们要这样不明不白地被公众八卦下去？饶了我吧。  
最后，我还是决定把所有的东西用E-mail发过去，包括那个充满尴尬的杂志封面。并在结尾时连写了4次“对不起，给你添麻烦了”。  
怀着不安，我最终把长长的邮件发了出去。  
几分钟后，A-drei打来了电话，告诉我他已经到了我住处的楼下。

A-drei的场合  
收到saki的邮件后，我的心狂跳得厉害。  
一方面是因为出于L-elf的事差点被发现的惊险，另一方面则是源于杂志上的说辞。我无法想象saki看到杂志时的表情：她是不是十分不安？  
想到这里，我就冲出家门，向saki曾在名片上留下的住址赶去。  
Saki接到电话后，拉开窗帘看见我后，便匆匆赶了下来。  
我们走在公寓旁的无人的小公园里，各自陷入思考中。  
Saki作为艺人，对她而言绯闻应该是家常便饭。但是我却能感受到她的内心的焦躁不安，难道是因为认为把我牵扯进去了么？  
“saki，其实我不介意。毕竟事出有因，我们也不可能把真相揭露出来。”  
Saki低着头，仍不说话。  
夏季的炎热使人产生了过多的精力，原本习惯保持沉默的我在此时却变得很多话。  
“这种事情在多尔西亚也常常发生，贵族常常是媒体攻击的靶子。很多无辜的人因为自己一个不经意的细节，被爆出相当夸张的新闻，一般都是半真半假。我虽然不涉身政坛，但也早被告知总有一天会承受相同的是非。所以，saki，我的事你完全不用介意。”  
saki伸了个懒腰，像猫一样慵懒。然后她像上次在走廊里一样，突然走到我前面。  
“怎么可以不介意？！”  
诶？  
Saki一脚踹开脚边的石子，又是不高兴的表情。  
我是不是又说错的了什么？  
“呐，我可以和A-drei真正的交往吗？”

Saki的场合  
有时候，我想到什么就说什么，一般都会被忽略——因为据经纪人说，我在急躁的时候常常会神神叨叨些不着边际的东西，但是我自己事后回想不起来。  
所以，在说出那句话后，我被自己着实吓了一跳。  
回头看看A-drei，他也愣住了。可以说，这是我人生中最想钻到桌子下面的时刻之一。  
支支吾吾地道别后，我找了个借口跑回公寓。  
之后的一整天，我把自己关在小屋里，电话和电脑都关着。经纪人多半要急疯了，所以在深夜我打开邮箱，准备编造失联的理由。  
电脑连上网后，系统提示我收到了十几封邮件。  
基本上都是经纪人气急败坏的责问和催促，但是最后一封——也是最早的未读邮件来自A-drei。收信时间是前一天深夜。  
我犹豫着要不要点开邮件：不管是拒绝，还是接受，我都无法用以往的心情面对A-drei了——我的草率几乎毁了这份珍贵的友谊。纵使他接受了突如其来的表白，我们也无法回到以前的关系了。  
啊啊，流木野咲，你果然是个恋爱白痴！

A-drei的场合  
saki匆匆离开后，我示意停在路口的司机先离开——我需要靠散步整理自己。  
此前我就隐约感觉到，我和saki总有一天会发展到难以开口的境地，但是没想到会这么快。  
几个月的相处后，我已经无法将saki当做普通女孩看待了。多次默契的合作、被令人操心的朋友卷入尴尬事件、平日里悠闲地谈话……回想过去20多年里，只有和saki经历过这么多。就像那天她谈到自己的经历一样，在我心里，这些共享过的欢乐或不快都是我最珍爱的回忆。  
对于saki的提问，我还无法找出自己的答案。  
但是我更希望saki能帮助我找出来。  
回到住处，我便开始向saki写一封长信。直至夜深，我放心地寄出了。

Saki的场合  
我在床上不停地翻滚，纠结要不要打开邮件，然后习惯性地打开了手机。  
首先接到的是H-neun的短讯，故作放浪地邀请我加入他的“夜生活”。而附件的照片中，却是X-eins和Q-vier的睡颜。  
行了，我知道你是为了A-drei的事情找我的。  
我搭上今天最后一班电车，等待旅程的终止。  
驶向多尔席亚娜郊外的电车上寂静的出奇，平时的我绝对会带上自卫用的低压电棒，但是现在的我已经完全顾不上这些杂事。  
累的很。  
距离学校所在的终点站还有相当一段的距离，我依靠着玻璃窗，听着电车行驶时发出的声音，和窗外的风声——这几日的闷热也预示了降雨的来临。不一会儿，就能听见雨点敲打的声音。  
“这么晚了，一点防备都没有么？”  
不知什么时候，H-neun突然站在旁边，吓得我从座椅上摔下来。  
“反应这么大……抱歉，只是觉得等你到学校再说就有些晚了。”  
H-neun收起了往日的轻浮，表情变得严肃而凝重，这让我不得不认真对待他接下来说的话。  
“今天你没来学校，反而有人找上A-drei了。那个人说是你的经纪人，上来就直接问起你俩的关系。”  
不会吧……  
“A-drei不在，所以我就替他回答了。”  
“你怎么说的？”  
抛掉了往日轻浮形象的H-neun认真起来给人有些可怕的感觉。刚才脱口而出的追问引起了他的一丝不满，浮现在眉头，似乎在责备我。  
“我说，A-drei喜欢你，就是不知道你的想法。”  
诶？  
H-neun直接无视了我的吃惊，接着说：“A-drei对saki的喜欢，我们这些朋友都早就看出来，但是saki的心并不在A-drei这里。A-drei总是努力想办法让saki从低谷走出来，而saki好像没有被感动过。”  
他真的……有这样么？  
“所以说，外界怎么推测，我们都没有反驳的理由。”  
H-neun真的生气了。  
“saki，你和时缟晴人交往过的事情都是瞒着经纪人的吧。那现在你有没有勇气公开？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“因为这对A-drei很不公平。难道你要他无缘无故就承受媒体八卦吗？如果你真的没有动过心的话，就该自己承担所有责任。你不能总活在别人的保护之中。”  
H-neun的话一针见血，把我最糟糕的一面批评得一文不值。他说的没错，自从经历了公司的“冷藏”，我基本上就靠利用对自己友善的人，寻求解脱和新的契机。当经纪人将杂志拿给我时，我首先想到居然不是A-drei，却是自己在吉奥尔媒体面前的地位。自己在说出几乎可以毁灭友谊的告白后，首先逃跑的人居然也是我。说到底，我就是个胆小鬼。  
不知从何时起，我丢掉了以前的坚强。一旦从他人那里知道了“依靠”的温暖，我就习惯于一味地索取。对于任何人而言，付出虽然并不一定期望有回报，但是对方处于感恩的举动必然能更加幸福。当我只看着自己眼前的路时，却总是忽略为我照亮黑暗的人们。  
也许正是因为我的自私，许多人都会在接触不久后远离我。现在会把我一视同仁的翔子和爱娜，却是难得的好姑娘。而A-drei，几个月前明明还是异国的陌生人，现在就已经逐渐卸下了我心中的重重防备——毫无疑问，他已经是特殊的存在了。和晴人在一起时，他飘忽不定的眼神和偶尔的叹息让我总是惴惴不安；但是A-drei总是能注意到我的脆弱，并且总是暗中给予支持，留下是我坚强的假象  
“呐，saki，你喜欢A-drei吗？”

A-drei的场合  
等待了近24小时，saki始终没有任何回复。看了看时间的我，顿感空虚和疲惫。  
这一天的下午，新闻部的王党派成员克林姆希德，把吉奥尔媒体可能做出的举动告知于我。因为之前saki就及时联系了我，所以并没觉得多惊奇，更没有其他决定。这反倒招来了她的不解：王族成员大多会决定不予回应，而后与当事人断绝来往；但是要我离开saki，这是绝对做不到的——自从听到saki的告白后，我希望saki不会再对第二个人说同样的话，让这成为我的专属。  
这是否就是人们口中的恋情？

夜间有阵雨。  
走廊根本挡不住扑面而来的斜雨——这里已经古老到难以重新维修，人们索性连新式的灯具也不装了。就在这十分昏暗的地方，saki出现了。  
她的呼吸十分急促，额上的齐发被风雨搅乱。  
她踉跄着冲到我面前。  
“我喜欢A-drei！请你也喜欢我！”  
此刻，她的话语带着沙哑的哭腔，有种被撕裂的疼痛。  
“我也喜欢saki。一直就很喜欢。”  
话音刚落，saki就一头栽在我怀里，紧紧拽着我的上臂。颤抖的身体意味着她又在我面前哭泣了，这应该是第二次了。  
她死死的抓住我的衣襟，不肯放手，更不肯抬头。被突然来临的喜悦包围的我，却傻傻地站着，不知道该做什么好。  
“saki，”我下意识地抚摸着她的头，“我们到室内去吧。”  
“笨蛋A-drei，这个时候你该抱紧我。”


	6. Take 5

Saki的场合  
和A-drei开始交往后，见面次数越来越多，却越发容易想念他。  
和其他情侣相比，我们只是多了一道向媒体公开声明的程序。精明的经纪人在新闻正式发表的前一小时，就高调地通过另一家媒体宣布了消息。声势虽然有些夸张，但是学校对学生的隐私保护还是很周全的，只要不经常外出，就没有媒体的追踪——其实我们也一般就在校园里见面，一起吃个饭，然后奔赴各自的任务。  
我一般会在等待的时候学习，或者抱着咖啡杯发呆。A-drei会因为练习或帮助教授来的晚些，开始他会觉得十分不好意思，但是在我反复强调“不要在意”后，他也渐渐习惯不再使用那些见外的说辞。临近比赛时，我会刻意避免两人见面，然后只要求他能给我安排前排的座位。  
第一次接吻发生在交往的第六个月——而且还是我主动的：在多尔西亚的第一个圣诞节前夕，A-drei邀请我和他的家人们一同度假，当我问起原因时，A-drei很认真地说因为假期太长，见不到我会很担心。虽然不是什么惊天动地的情话，可在我听来却十足感动，于是趁他不注意时“偷袭”了。  
和晴人在一起时，我们最多只是拥抱过，所以我连接吻都不会。从未恋爱过的A-drei更是生疏，所以我们嘴唇只是轻轻接触了一下——那时心跳快得自己都听见。我偷偷看A-drei的反应，当时就觉得如果哪天他能主动吻我，那可是突飞猛进的表现啊！同是贵族出身的L-elf，却在那次令人印象深刻的“激吻事件”中显得技巧娴熟，真好奇他俩为什么会有这么大的区别。  
当时，翔子提前发来了新年问候，并告诉我晴人他们现在的情况：L-elf似乎和家庭断绝来往了，带着晴人在ARUS定居。此前晴人回国了一次，向他的父亲——时缟教授坦白了一切，居然获得了认可。  
“saki，多尔西亚的王子怎样啊？”翔子话题一转，立马开启了八卦模式。  
“他不是王子啦，只是和王室有比较亲的血缘关系。”  
“哟吼~连这都知道了啊~”  
“那必须啊，那可是我的男朋友啊。”能落落大方说出这句话，我也惊讶于自己的改变。  
在多尔席亚娜近郊的庄园，我见到了A-drei屡次提起的他的母亲。  
她是一位十分高贵优雅却又不失亲和力的中年女性，她很热情地问候了我，并招待我加入他们家族女眷的茶话会中。同时，我还有幸见到了平日里新闻上才见过的公主莉泽罗蒂——论辈分，她是A-drei父亲的堂妹，年龄却小于A-drei；拥有较高的王位继承权的她和普通的少女没有多大的区别，多的只是难能可贵的矜持和沉稳。谈话时我才得知，L-elf和莉泽罗蒂从小就相识，而且一直就是贵族中最让长辈头疼的异类，所以L-elf和晴人私奔，在她看来并不奇怪。  
“米夏埃尔能找到属于自己的命运之人，这是作为亲友的我非常欣慰的事。”  
其实A-drei他们的名字并不是他们的本名，只是一个属于自己独一无二的代号——或者可以说是中间名。但是多尔西亚贵族众多，家族庞大，教名重复的概率太大，所以从多年前起，为出生的孩子们起没有其他意义的代号成了贵族们不约而同的习惯。米夏埃尔是L-elf的教名，A-drei的教名则是亚瑟。  
圣诞假期长达20天，我们并没有贪玩到忘记自己的本职，可也没错过享受难得在一起的时间。A-drei第一次在我面前表演起即兴爵士，更加惊喜的是，他改编的是我唱过的歌，把许多歌串联在一起形成了十分奇妙的演奏！  
“saki，圣诞节快乐。”  
伴随着黄昏的小雪，我们第二次接吻。

A-drei的场合  
和saki交往后，明明越来越熟悉彼此，saki却总能带给我的新发现。  
表面善于交际，实际却很喜欢躲在某处看一天的书；手机里只存着几个人的联系方式，经常不清楚联系自己的是谁；除了在舞台上，意外的会害怕人群……展露出了弱点的saki比以前那个故作坚强的她更有魅力。而她的调皮和常常不按常理出牌的行动，一直牵动着我的思绪。  
我们交往的过程中比任何故事中的都平静，但是一成不变的每一天并没有让恋情失去吸引力。H-neun总是开玩笑说我们已经进入老夫老妻模式——年轻男女在一起居然没有令人艳羡的激情。其实我和saki并不喜欢在过分的热情里失去理智，我们都有和彼此一样重要的事业、梦想，所以大部分的时间还是奔赴于自己的领域。和交往前最大的差别则是，我逐渐减少了和好友们的交集，把这些时间放在与saki一起消磨。时不时的心跳加速和血液沸腾时的微热，让我体会到自古以来诗人们所歌颂的悸动，竟然会令人上瘾：我喜欢上牵着saki的手，喜欢她突然的拥抱，喜欢两人走过的林荫道……在一次课题成果展示时，我演奏了德彪西的《欢乐岛》，并被导师夸赞比以前更富有浪漫气息，说是“把你恋爱时的欢乐重现在了大家面前”。  
自从公开宣布我们的恋情后，导师就没少调侃过。据说他已经标榜自己为学院里的爱神，并且很乐意为单身男女牵线搭桥。玩笑归玩笑，导师的工作重心仍在音乐剧上，并且已经到了收尾环节。Saki的进步有目共睹，因此她被导师指定为校内试演的女主演——这意味着导师已经相信她能驾驭好这个角色了，并能给以后的参演者起模范作用。梦幻的圣诞假期过后，导师的音乐剧《叶列娜和少年安德烈》已经完成，saki也就此开始了更为忙碌的生活。  
Saki总是会比其他演员练习到更晚，偌大的练习室里saki一人对着四周的镜子苦练，却不显空荡。这个时候的她会盘起秀发，一身随意的黑色训练装，陶醉在剧中角色的内心世界。  
“现在的样子很衬你哦。”  
“呀，真不巧A-drei喜欢的正是我不敢出门的样子。”  
女生经常会在意自己的形象是否得体，saki也不例外。在我看来依旧优雅迷人的模样，追求完美的saki总是会觉得缺乏安全感。  
“呐，A-drei，到时候演出时你会在哪个地方？”  
我们最终都被导师选做演出人员——不用说，我又是导师的专用琴师。  
“舞台的正上方是乐团的位置。”  
她视线下移，若有所思。  
“我在下面表演时，A-drei没有办法看到啊。”  
此刻，只想拥她入怀。

那日的演出确实精彩：一方面大家折服于导师的才华，另一方面saki惊艳的表现更是观众们收获的惊喜。虽然没能亲眼看见她在舞台上跃动的身姿，但是充斥整个音乐厅中的歌声已经证明了她的天赋和努力。她在一段独唱中分别使用了少女和少年两种声线，让不熟悉她的观众倍感惊奇。由于乐团位于舞台上方，演出结束时观众无法像惯例那样献花，在我还没有离开上层的后台时，saki穿着最后一幕的戏服捧着花束冲上台阶。由于裙摆过长，她险些被绊倒，让我幸运地接住了她。鲜花的芳香和saki激动的泪水，是我收到的最完美的礼物。

Saki的场合  
成功的演出让我想就此放弃在吉奥尔的流行音乐事业，但是有A-drei的琴声和身影做伴，脑内就不断迸发出新的灵感。我在学习古典的同时，自己也在这纯粹的音乐环境中得到了新的领悟。  
我能比以前更顺畅地完成一首歌的作曲，而且越来越有信心。无人的时候我会自己试着弹唱，享受到了真正的音乐人在创作中的乐趣。但是这毕竟是传统的学院环境，创作只能算是休闲的插曲。当然，这些曲子只给A-drei听过——尽管到目前为止入学快两年了，我能完全相信的人只有他；我们在认识不久时，A-drei就对我在吉奥尔的积累表示承认和欣赏，所以我们在交流时没有多少分歧。  
A-drei的好友里我最感谢的还是H-neun。如果不是他在后面推我一把，可能我无法下定决心面对自我。H-neun在事后却不打算接受我的感谢。  
“要是你和A-drei走到最后，我才会觉得自己完成了义务。”  
油嘴滑舌，却温柔智慧，他无疑是这几人中的精神领袖。X-eins和他比A-drei年长一岁，在六月的末尾时告别了学生时代。告别时，他还不忘调侃一番：  
“saki，以后孩子起名也要和我们一个方式哦，现在开始考虑吧。“  
我用从A-drei学会的偷袭方式，给他尽是弱点的后腰“致命一击“。生活即将逝去已成为日常的戏谑和教导，我想我会很想念他的。  
没想到正是由于H-neun的离开，我们竟然在面临下一个危机时失去了方向……


	7. Wait & See ~risk~

Saki 的场合  
和A-drei在一起时我从没有想过外界会怎么看待，但是一旦要让我正视自己在吉奥尔的事业时，我竟然开始有逃避的想法。  
宁静的校园生活再次被经纪人小姐带来的消息所打破。我在发呆时接到了她久违的电话。  
“喂，流木野小姐，现在有时间吗？”  
“嗯，没事。”  
突然背后就有一股凉意袭来，不好的预感刺激着我的神经。  
“不知道你最近有没有关心Yotube上的信息，你一年前在学校里表演的音乐剧视频流传到了网上，现在已经是热点关注事件了！”  
这可是可遇而不可求的机会啊！  
“公司高层特别重视这个契机，希望你能趁现在回归乐坛。”  
从经纪人的话中，我能明显感觉到立场的巨变：以前不把我当回事的那些迂腐的老人们，如今必须客客气气得向我征求意见。得到了心理上满足的我，客套地回复说“让我好好考虑一下”，就迫不及待地挂断电话，急着要和A-drei分享这份喜悦。至于回不回去，我还没有多想，也不打算去想。我已经习惯了远离闪光灯的宁静生活，并且有了十分喜欢和在意的人陪在身边。幸福已经是一种习惯了。

A-drei的场合  
Saki比往日更高兴，在她看来摆平那些让她吃尽苦头的上司，比重回大众视野更加值得庆祝。原本就能说会道的她，今天更加妙语连珠，却听不到她对吉奥尔的一点眷恋。我开始有些怀疑她不想回到原来的生活了。对此我竟然感觉茫然——我喜欢saki，自然想让她留下自己身边；但是不再会以偶像身份活跃的她，是否会真的幸福？这些终究是我的臆想猜测，saki和以前一样充满了活力，而且我从不会觉得这样的saki会失去魅力。  
现在的saki最需要的就是成就感——前不久刚刚被声乐老师批评许久没有长进，这样的讯息无意能为她重塑信心。  
我的生活和saki相比一直都是波澜不惊的对照，基本上目前所有的事情都按照我的规划有序进行着。不久之后，我将离开多尔西亚，前往音乐之都维也纳参加自己已经准备了一年的比赛。能走到决赛，saki对我的影响是巨大的。她的出现让我学会了聆听他人的心声，并享受其中。乐谱是沉默的，但是作曲家们的心是丰富浪漫的，光是从理论的上理解作品是远远不够的——这也是为什么此前导师一直不赞成让我参加这个比赛，而现在他觉得我已经可以向公众展示自己了。前方的道路越来越明朗，我的心迫不及待地要进入下一个起点。

Saki的场合  
经纪人来电后面的日子里，我并没有收获多少喜悦。  
我在课业上已经呈现出止步不前的状态了，这让对我寄予厚望的老师十分失望。  
“开头不要断的太细，要表现出更多的不安和恐惧。”  
“流木野小姐，请你再专注一点，再多投入些情感。”  
“你的先天条件这么优越，为什么就是不能度过这关？”  
“再这样下去，你没有办法再在演唱上有所进步了。”  
我已经记不起这是第几次的批评了——不管我怎么琢磨，就是卡在瓶颈无从进退。老师希望看到的是我作为歌者的一大突破，但是这道屏障已经竖立在我面前几个月了，我却无从下手……  
这些烦恼因为A-drei开始准备比赛而被我憋在心里很长一段时间了。有时听到他美妙的琴声，自卑感笼罩了整个心情。  
他一直在突破自我，而我却开始止步不前了。照这样下去，我们的距离只会越来越远……  
另一边，则是经纪人还有其他经纪公司永无止境的邀请和劝说。  
以我现在的水平回归吉奥尔，在我个人看来对发展都是极为明智的选择。  
但是，我已经不再是那个只顾着让自己变得更有名流木野咲了。  
在多尔西亚的一年里，A-drei和其他人的出现都教会了我什么是真正的热爱。学院派的经典和专注，和商业化的浮躁截然不同，这里的人们都是真正为音乐而生的，所以才会如此奋力，如此优秀。优秀只是追求的必然结果，并不是优秀者们的最终目的。自以为已经达到这个境界了，但是老师的不满以及我自己都已察觉到的退步严重质疑了我的能力。  
今天A-drei又因为要加时训练没法来约会了，被放了鸽子的我有气无力地坐在路边长椅上发呆，等我回过神时，发现旁边坐着我的经纪人！  
“怎么了？心不在焉的？”  
“没什么，就是有点烦。”  
经纪人的目光中透露着不屑和怀疑，这让我有些不寒而栗。  
“因为不知道要不要回吉奥尔的事情烦恼吗？”  
“才不是呢！那已经不是很重要的事了！”  
逞强，还是谎言？我自己都快分不清了。但是她无疑比我更清楚。  
“我废了很大劲，从你的老师那里知道你最近在学业上遇到了瓶颈。其实你也没必要这么较真，你来这里学习的目的不就是为了充电吗？你现在的水平，回国发展已经绰绰有余了。”  
这些话听着让人真是火大！  
“别拿当初的打算要求我！我现在打算留在古典音乐范围内了，不想回去了！”  
经纪人小姐摘下眼镜，很夸张地用力捏着我的下巴。  
“你在开什么玩笑？！当初可是事务所培养了你，没想现在放你走！”

A-drei的场合  
由于比赛的逼近，我不得不减少了和saki约会的次数，心里一直都有愧疚——现在她的心里应该因为课业的事情很不好受吧。  
正想到她时，一个年长的亚洲女人找上门来。  
她自称是Saki在吉奥尔的经纪人，事务所派她来说服Saki回吉奥尔去。  
“这件事应该由Saki自己决定，我是不会干涉的。”  
我的立场一贯如此，saki的人生由她自己把握，我作为恋人会一直默默守护的。  
“如果她真不想回去，我相信她会不择手段留下来的。但是她现在动摇了，要作何解释？你打算她一直这样摇摆不定？”  
她的话语里充满了挑衅，却又无可厚非。我也只有用沉默作答。  
“我和你都是最了解她的人。上进心是她活着的支柱，在无法有所突破的古典领域里沉沦下去无疑会消磨她的动力；但是在吉奥尔，那里会给她自由的舞台，让她活得有声有色……你自己好好想想吧。”  
莽撞地出现，又无礼地离开，这就是掌控了saki多年的女人。  
令人气愤的语句却没有反驳的漏洞。冷静下来思考，或许saki就是她所说的那样，需要的其实是舞台和喝彩。正值韶华的她应该不甘于在学院里度过青春，吉奥尔确实会是个更好的选择。  
但到那时，我和saki就必须分别。  
暂时，不要让我想到这种不安的事……

Saki的场合  
经纪人小姐的威胁无疑是公司那些老人们指示的，招数果然够狠！  
一会儿用优厚的待遇引诱，一会儿又用合约恐吓我。当初的我怎么也不会想到自己会这么快想脱离公司，所以合约一签就是10年。现在想起来直冒冷汗：相当于我14岁时就把自己此后十年的人身自由卖给了那些阴谋家！如果我执意离开，不仅要面对高昂的违约金，还要应付他们实施的舆论报复，把我完全击垮为止……  
还好这时，A-drei的温柔及时治愈了我。他给了我决赛现场的入场券，叮嘱我务必要来看他最为满意的演奏。既然他本人都如此重视这次的演奏，我也提前做足了功课：他准备的是拉赫玛尼诺夫的第二号钢琴协奏曲，是作者经历过若干年艰难的创作危机后，重新聚集创作力量的开始，历时三年完成的宏篇著作。以忧郁开始，然后战胜忧郁，最后用全身心歌唱欢乐。时而深沉悲伤，时而宏伟磅礴，和平日里给人收敛拘谨印象的A-drei截然相反。  
充满期待的我终于在那晚精彩的决赛现场领略了他努力的成果。  
平日里冷静的A-drei在演奏时展露出了十足丰富的情感：苦闷、平和、激昂……这些在他专注的投入和无可挑剔的技巧下展现的淋漓尽致。台上的他神情随着乐章主体的过渡而变化着，好像他本人就是经历了跌宕起伏命运的作者。  
原来，在我消沉黯淡的几个月间，他已经远远走在了前面。  
毫无疑问，这次比赛绝对是他正式作为钢琴家出道的重要契机。明天，他将会为世人所瞻仰，而我则……  
不得不说，这次来参观比赛是我做出过最后悔的选择……

我不记得自己是怎样回到吉奥尔的。看着经纪人得意的表情，我瞬间看到了自己以后的生活：马不停蹄地奔波于录音棚、摄影棚和宣传会，不管多累也必须勉强微笑着直视镜头。和几个月前，在多尔席亚娜校园里的悠闲快乐的生活相比，吉奥尔的闪光灯显得如此的苍白犀利，更加映衬出我的无力。  
我的回归异常的顺利。新专辑的歌有一半将会由我自己作曲，留在录音棚里工作的时间较以前而言长了很多，但是我不觉得累——能有什么比面对过于优秀的恋人更力不从心？  
那晚从比赛现场仓皇而逃的我比初恋失败时更狼狈：我走的很急，故意赶在A-drei找到我之前离开了多尔西亚。我切断了一切联系方式，为的就是立刻和这段定将以我的惨败告终的恋情绝缘。曾经的甜蜜只能留在梦境中——我不配和他并行，而他值得更好的选择。这个结论早就由大众所定论：没有人多看好这段看似童话故事的恋情，灰姑娘永远都只是灰姑娘，和富丽堂皇毫无共同点。我识相地先选择离开，至少也会被认为通情达理，也可以在他发觉我的贫乏俗气之前留下个不算太坏的印象。  
因为我不分昼夜的工作，新专辑很快就录制完成，终于到了最需才智的宣传环节：我必然将面对媒体的好奇和质疑，一定要好好打压他们幸灾乐祸的嚣张气焰。

A-drei的场合  
比赛的结果十分完美，我的付出得到了充分的肯定，我也就此获得了作为钢琴家正式出道的机会。  
但是万万没有想到的是，saki在那晚的比赛后完全失去了联系。  
匆忙赶回学校，得知她已经终止了学业，回到了吉奥尔本土；而她的联系方式全部失效，公寓也已人去楼空。  
为什么她急着抹去自己存在的痕迹？甚至连道别都没有。  
本打算亲自去吉奥尔一探究竟，但是出道公演等事项开始如洪水般汹涌而至，填满了我所有的时间和精力。不知道saki此刻正在想什么，在做什么，但毫无疑问，以那晚的演奏为分界点，我们再也无法回到以前了。  
如果回吉奥尔发展是她的选择，那么闪电般的离开也是她的决定吗？留给我的是前所未有的烦躁和不安。  
过了不久后，吉奥尔传来她再次出道的讯息，终于让我找到了她的踪迹。

听到我的声音后，saki的吃惊让电话这边的我顿时安下心来。  
接下来却是长时间的沉默。  
“祝你巡演成功。”  
Saki的声音变得陌生又遥远，仿佛她本人成了遥不可及的过去。  
“saki，为什么突然离开了？至少……走了以后能让我知道。”  
“我要去哪是我的自由，不需要一一汇报吧！”  
这是我们在一起后第一次爆发出的争吵。此前，我们都在小心地维护着彼此，而现在的saki没有了往日的活泼，话语里的愤怒是对我的斥责。在她离开后，我一直再反省自己是不是做了让她无法容忍的事情，让她如此想逃开……但是没有她本人的存在，这些猜测只会不断侵蚀我的理智。但似乎，让她介意的，就是我本人吧。  
“抱歉……”  
“……你不用道歉，都是我自己的原因……不要再找我了。”  
这次，saki留下的是更多的谜题和惆怅。  
从来没有感觉这么累过。

Saki的场合  
这次的任性，终于到位了。  
A-drei应该会就此当真，彻底地离开原地吧。  
挂下电话后，我彻底发不出声音了，当天的宣传也因为我的突发情况停止了。  
这是过去常发生的事，特别是和公司高层作对的那几年，一旦情绪过于低落，声带就会“罢工”好一阵子。  
我亲手葬送的恋情，变成了喂给自己的毒药。这应该是对我的惩罚吧。  
当初是你自己表白成就了令人艳羡的情侣，却最终因为自己的不争气摧毁了一切。你最对不起的就是一直守护你的人，没有资格这么快获得幸福！  
我们之间的裂痕让感知灵敏的媒体察觉到了。在推迟的发布会上，一位毫无友善可言的记者劈头就问起我对A-drei出道的想法。瞬间我就失去了思考能力，呆呆地握着话筒。我向经纪人求助，但很不幸的是我的团队居然在此刻没有任何反应。不用说，这样明显的反应必然会成为媒体八卦的话题，人们对我的眼光无非又是充满调侃和不屑的。从来没有像今天这样介意外界的反应。  
新专辑的反响很好，还刷新了很多的记录。  
可是我已经感觉不到喜悦了。没有人能一起分享的日子是单调乏味的，只有在琴键的弹跳间才能找回一点生动的色彩。我开始疯狂地加班，每个月都能发售几首单曲。可纵使有新的美誉妆点，我也不过是个连歌够唱不好的黄毛丫头，曾经莽撞无畏，终于在见识了世界之大后回到老家，灰溜溜地躲着不敢出门。  
半年的修行过得很快，团队最终决定撑着发展良好的势头举办演唱会。  
我自然没有意见——因为我已经没有意见了，我所做的一切就是为了逃避，不管是留学也好，回国也好，我就是一直靠逃跑活到现在。

A-drei的场合  
转眼半年过去了，从正式出道，到之后的巡演都也走向了尾声。  
自从上次的通话后，我们彻底失去了交集。所幸的是，不久后三个月的巡演使我不用待在总能唤起回忆的多尔西亚。  
无数次告诉自己就此放下，但是每次从琴声中醒来后，发现身边已经没有了那个身影，寂寞感像西伯利亚的寒流一样赶走了自我催眠带来的细微的充实感。  
巡演的终点站在ARUS。令人意外的是，接待我的承办方人员里居然有我的挚友L-elf！  
一年多彻底不见的L-elf比以前多了柔和的感觉，待人接物不再像以前那样孤僻犀利。看来时缟晴人改变了他许多。  
“混的不错嘛，大音乐家。”  
已经学会了主动开玩笑的L-elf很自然地摆出了东道主的姿态。  
“看来你在这边生活的很舒心。”  
“那是必然，这边没有随时随地都会爆发的老头子，和啰嗦的老妈子。”  
喂，别这样说你的父母。  
“不打算回去了吗？”  
“啊，不会回去了，”L-elf的话语意味深长，想必他其实也很想念自己的祖国，但是与他选中的命运之人相比，这已经不算什么了。“倒是你，一副无精打采的样子，要这样回到本国么？”  
再怎么能瞒过其他人，最终还是无法逃过L-elf惊人的洞察力。  
“没事，反正几个月前就这样了，已经习惯了。”  
其实，远没有习惯。  
偶尔做梦，梦见saki的身影、她的歌声和狡黠的眼神，都会被虚假的幸福感刺激到惊醒。  
L-elf抱着双臂，这是他惯用的思考动作。  
“你的事情我多少有些察觉。经过各种推测，其实原因很有可能在于流木野咲本人，并不是你个人的问题。”  
他的充分自信第一次让我产生怀疑。  
“我不知道。她只是毫无征兆地离开了，然后竭尽可能地远离我。”  
“我并不了解流木野本人，但是隐约能感觉到她的自卑。晴人也曾经告诉我一些……”他稍微顿了顿，似乎想知道我是否介意听到之后的内容。  
“说实话，我可能真不如时缟晴人了解她。”  
Saki总是在我面前呈现出充满活力的样子，无力和疲倦的一面却是未曾遇到过。  
“像她这样仅凭一己之力闯到现在的人，会比一般人更敏感。她会选择离开你，应该是察觉到了无法靠自己度过的难关，选择在更受伤之前赶紧离开了。”  
Saki觉得我们之间存在无法度过的难关？  
“A-drei，她是否会经常向你诉苦？”  
“……没有，只会稍微提一下，总是说自己能解决。”  
L-elf深深叹了口气。  
“该说你太迟钝好，还是太天真好……”  
“呃，什么意思？”  
“你们在一起一年，都没能发觉彼此的心情吗？  
“不论男女，恋人都是个人最为特殊的存在之一。很多时候会想敞开心房，却又会因为害怕伤害彼此抑制自我。如果没有意识到这一点，心灵交流从何而谈？你的风格是一切自己扛住，不愿给你增加负担的她应该也就此抑制了自己。所以她在离开时都没有给你任何讯息……”  
说到这里，L-elf接通手中震动了好一阵子的手机，走到一边开始工作。他留下的结论足够我消化一整天。  
平日里精力充沛的saki，其实是矛盾而敏感的吗？  
交往的一年里，saki的一些我无法理解举动都被我当作是她古灵精怪的性格所致，实际上那都是一点点细微的情感满溢出来的心意。而我对自己的克制反而让她不敢过多表达想法，让她在不知不觉间积攒了过多的压力。  
抱歉， 果然还是我的原因呢，saki。

Saki的场合  
演唱会的日期越来越近，我的精力逐渐被舞台和乐队安置等琐事分散。追求完美的我终于累到快趴下了，经纪人强制喊停，在演唱会正式开始的前一天我必须和工作绝缘，在家好好休息。  
在家除了睡觉，就是看过去的相册。我的高中时光，也是我人生中最为精彩的一章：虽然公司一直雪藏我，但是周围不断出现好心的同伴们，给了我无穷的动力。也就是那时，我认识了对谁都十分温柔的晴人，还有无时不刻都为他人着想的翔子……如果我们还像高中那样亲密无间，或许我现在会好很多。  
假想终究都是空谈，我现在连向翔子诉苦的勇气都没有。  
无法排解烦闷的我在深夜终于按捺不住，走到了明天演出的武道馆外围慢跑。  
深夜时分的武道馆依旧灯火通明——已经是演出的前夜，同事们都为了达到最完美状态加班加点，瞬间给我温暖的感觉。  
“saki。”  
时隔半年，那个人的声音我依旧能瞬间分辨出来。  
但是我没有回头。  
我害怕与此刻的他对视。  
快走啊，我不想让你看到这个样子。  
“现在能告诉我为什么当初要走吗？”  
老天啊，请原谅我最后的任性！  
“没有为什么！我就是想走！既然我已经没有力气向上爬了，回到原点有什么错！”  
下意识的回头让我看到了其实朝思暮想了很久的他。  
半年间，他似乎消瘦了些，个子似乎更高了。  
而我，此刻应该十分狼狈吧。  
为了和失败的恋情告别，我硬是将续了多年的齐腰长发斩断，妄图以干净利落的形象激励自己，却显得更加庸俗。  
“saki并没有错。是我让你一直以来压抑了自己……”  
什么……压抑自己……  
“不管是什么样的烦恼，我都希望saki能向我吐诉。悲伤也好，任性也好……”  
笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！！！  
为什么如此简单的语句就能让我的眼泪决堤？  
“A-drei啊，我没有办法和你并行了……请你在自己的道路上坚持走下去吧，我已经没有力气了……”  
我竭力不让声音颤抖。  
“看到那里的灯光没？那才是我擅长的舞台。肤浅的娱乐界才是属于我的地方，而同样肤浅的我根本配不上你。一个前途无量的钢琴家不可以由一个一无是处的恋人相伴……多尔西亚有很多优秀的女孩，都比我……”  
熟悉的温度将我包围了。我可能潜意识里，一直想念着这个人肢体的触感，以至于最终没有挣脱他的怀抱。  
“那就照你说的，我就等你达到你心里标准。”  
别说傻话了……  
“saki的话，绝对可以。所以，别再什么事情都憋在心里了……”  
“你凭什么觉得我可以？”  
“因为除了saki，别人都不可以。”  
假若这句话是跟谁学的，我绝对不会再饶过他。  
“……A-drei，以后不准对第二个人说这些话！”

演唱会如我想象的那般顺利，或许是因为我的释然，甚至都感染了合作不久的乐团。最后一曲前，他们都静静地等待我内心的告白。  
【感谢这些年来大家对我的支持。从你们的掌声和呼声，我能感受到大家的真诚和炽热。】  
【在此，我也要用同样的真诚向大家宣告。】  
【我，流木野咲，不会止步于此。接下来的路可能会充满艰辛，但是我一定会为大家呈现最努力，最完美的自己。】  
【还有，我会努力赶上你的！】  
【你们知道我说的是谁（笑）】  
看着吧，A-drei，既然这是你最终的选择，我也就豁出去“奉陪”到底。  
不管再遇到什么，这次我一定要牢牢跟紧你。


	8. Final Distance

四年后，L-elf终于有不得不回国的理由。  
所幸的是，他不用和天敌般的父母直接交锋——毕竟A-drei和saki都是思想前卫的年轻人，婚礼布置低调却又温馨。  
Saki很大方地亲自邀请他和晴人前来参加婚礼，摆明了是暗示L-elf，自己完全不介意以前的事情了。  
再次确认众人看待自己的眼光里没有不善的色彩后，L-elf开始了自己的使命。  
•婚礼现场•  
L-elf：  
女士们，先生们。今天我们聚集在此，一齐见证这对新人——我的挚友A-drei和流木野咲小姐的神圣结合，也借此机会将与他们结下缘分传递更多的祝福与希冀。同时，不能到场参加婚礼的亲朋好友们也趁兴发来了贺词——这也是繁琐的传统仪式里唯一体现其存在价值的环节。【台下的晴人额上挂满了黑线，L-elf立刻停止了吐槽】  
电报时间。  
‘致A-drei和saki，很抱歉不能亲自到现场献上祝福。谨献上我最美好的祝福。X-eins•Karlstein.’  
‘致A-drei和saki。没有我在场是否很遗憾？我保证，你们第一个孩子出生时我一定第一时间赶过去。祝你们大喜之日一切顺利。By H-neun.’  
‘致A-drei和saki。在此献上我最真挚的祝愿，希望今后一切顺利。By Q-vier。P.S. 如果L-elf在场，务必……’【念到一半，L-elf发觉内容有些不对劲，立即转移话题】  
鉴于电报内容大致相似且数量不菲，大家都或多或少照着统一套路传达祝贺与爱意，对此我就不再过多浪费时间。【A-drei无可奈何地和妻子苦笑相视】  
说到今天的男主角：我的挚友——A-drei，在场有很多人对他的了解不亚于我。对他的印象，大家大致都会联想到：钢琴，拘谨，正直等一系列关键词。虽然我们同样出自于古老的家族，但是我们最终选择的道路相差甚远。当这位享誉世界的音乐家一本正经地拜托我担任今天婚礼的伴郎时，我还感觉稍有困惑。作为这个家庭的离经叛道者，我已经是那些老人口中的最为敏感的话题。对于行为举止规规矩矩的A-drei而言，邀请我到婚礼现场就已经是对自己颇为不利的选择。短时间的思索还无法让我想到让他拜托我的恰当理由，但是这恰恰反映了，他本人在为人处世方面并不如我经历的那样费尽心机——我是他最重视和信任的亲友——这就是他对伴郎的评价标准。不需用过多的言语解释，这足以证明A-drei是一位品格极为高尚的稀有青年。【A-drei向saki耳语：“稀有”有些过了。saki作口型回答：相反，十分恰当。】  
对于新娘流木野小姐而言，能选择这个男人，而且被这个男人选择都是极其幸运且值得众人祝福的。我和流木野小姐之前曾有些不愉快的对峙，但是这次她表现出来的宽容和友好使我可以完全的信任她，在今后的岁月里一定有能力给予我的挚友持久的幸福……【听到这里，人们开始鼓掌，不得不让L-elf把即将出口的话语咽了回去】  
但是我对您，流木野小姐，唯一的忠告是……【saki坐正姿势，像孩子一样等待老师的批评】  
别再独自跑到通信不好的原始地域采风了，要知道上次你在南美的食人部落附近失去联系时，我们差点动员国际救援部队了。【众人笑】  
按照惯例，我应该开始讲述一些关于A-drei不为人知的趣事。  
不用这么紧张，A-drei，要知道至少我从没认为你出过丑。【saki竭力憋着笑，看了看再次无可奈何的丈夫】  
就在两人订婚前的一个月，流木野小姐的失踪是大家都有所耳闻的事情。在这里我简要的概括一下：  
流木野小姐为了积蓄创作灵感，已经习惯于在世界各地旅游采风。鉴于她无所畏惧的个性，深入到热带雨林的原始部落并不是什么值得大惊小怪的事。习惯多虑的A-drei一直都会要求流木野本人能随时保持联系，而这看似累赘的要求在危急时刻起了十分重要的作用：救援人员最终及时发现了差点误入食人族部落的流木野咲。   
经过整起事件的折磨，A-drei就此放弃了一贯采取的“放养“政策。【saki小声呛道：别把我说得像只动物。】流木野小姐在ARUS的住所安顿下来不到24小时，A-drei不顾恋人的劳累立刻求婚，虽然当时我不在场，但大致能想象出流木野的反应——这一点从A-drei之后的表现可以轻而易举推理出来。  
正如我所说，两人的订婚是在此后的一个月正式确立的。期间A-drei经过了可以说是史上最难度过的考验之一。女人的思维是我们男人此生最难解决的难题：感性多余理性的思考方式不存在可以推断的套路可言，即使是一直对自己有足够自信的我也无法随时应对她们的多变和敏感……希望在场的女性不要误解我的意思，这并不是贬低，只是出于我对女性匮乏的认识所致……  
被拒绝后的A-drei自认为要从头开始“修行“，一改往日的被动，开始了长达一个月的“追逐”。不巧的是，流木野咲并不愿意感觉被征服，两人之间毫无逻辑可言的争吵成了A-drei“打扰”我的主要理由。不擅长对付女性的我，被迫成为他的军师，也没让他少走弯路。直到一个月后的喜讯传来时，我才敢就此确认自己又赢了。但实际上这并不没有我的功劳——在两个人的感情之间，从来没有第三个人能成为关键因素，因为他们的一举一动都只关乎自己是否察觉到彼此的心意。  
对于他们之间发生的种种，在座的每一位来宾可以发挥各种想象，但恕我直言，我们都没有资格发表评论，因为这是他们接下来的生活还将上演的剧目。对于未知的前方，我们所能给予的只有祝福，还有殷切的期盼。现在的时刻，是这对情侣的终点，同时又是这对新人的起点。女士们，先生们，请怀着祝福，斟满酒杯，起立。今天，A-drei和saki，请允许我这样称呼【saki：毫不介意】，即将开始全新的冒险。  
致新娘新郎，以世上最完美的祝愿。


End file.
